Spring Break
by NeverWillGrowUp
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, and Juniper are finally on Spring Break. When they go to Cuba, they meet 3 guys that will change everything. But, they all know the week will end. They'll all go back home to their normal routine and forget about each other...right? All human, no gods...sorry. T just to be safe.
1. The Arrival

**_Hey guys! This is my second Percabeth fanfic..the first one wasn't that good in my opinion and I hope to make this one better! It's going to be an all human fanfic and it's based on a true story with my friends :) Thanks for reading and (_****_hopefully) reviewing! Enjoy :)_**

* * *

_This truly is paradise_ I thought. I was lying on a white sand beach with the sun beating down on me. Palm trees swayed in the slight breeze and I could smell coconuts. But, the best part was that I had this boy beside me, holding my hand. Dear god he was beautiful, with deep green eyes and messy brown hair that fell down his forehead. I nestled my head on his toned stomach and sighed. I could just feel him smile. I just wanted to stay here forever.

Obviously, my friends had other plans.

"ANNABETH! WAKE UP! WE'RE LEAVING IN AN HOUR!" That probably would've been enough to wake me up, but no! They had to just start hitting me in the face with pillows. I groaned obnoxiously and rolled around, trying anything to get them off my bed. When I hear a high-pitched squeal and a thud I knew I succeeded.

"Ha! That's what you get for hitting her in the face with a pillow!" I heard my friend Juniper giggle from above me. I laughed as I forced myself up into a sitting position. I looked over the edge of my bed to find a frowning Thalia below me.

I giggled and poked her nose. "Yeah Thalia, that's what you get!" I winked and sat back up. I'm strangely a morning person, but only for the first few hours I'm awake, then I need my coffee.

Juniper jumped from my bed and skipped into the kitchen. "I'll make waffles!" She yelled over her shoulder. "Thalia, help Annabeth finish packing!" Thalia, her short punk hair in a mess, grumbled as she got up.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm 18 and I'm 5' 7". I have curly blonde hair that reaches my shoulder blades and I have deep gray eyes. I live in California with my two best friends, Thalia and Juniper. We are all nothing alike, yet we get along incredibly.

Thalia is a 5'8" nineteen year old who never really wears any colour but black. Her style could be considered punk, her pale skin and black pixie cut hair topping it off. She has strikingly blue eyes makes you tremble in your shoes, but her warm smile makes you confused…it just doesn't match her edgy look.

Juniper is the eco-freak. She's totally one with nature and loves anything in or about it. She has light brown wavy hair that falls to the middle of her back and has caring brown eyes that just make you instantly love her. She has this happy, bubbly personality that just lights up any room.

And in 5 hours, we'll all be on a plane to Cuba for Spring Break! We've been planning this for months and I'm so excited! I need to get away for a bit and just relax.

"Annabeth? Want one or two waffles?"

"4 please!" I yelled back. I laughed when I heard Juniper mumbling about how I'm not currently morbidly obese. I finished packing my bag and rolled everything to the door. I inhaled my waffles and Thalia herded us into her car.

Ok, it was 6am and I was starting to get cranky. How did I know? Well, I was sitting shot gun and when Juniper reached from behind me to change the radio station, I nearly bit her hand off.

Juniper yipped and jumped back. Thalia just chuckled. "Aww Annabeth is gonna need her coffee soon."

"Shut up." I grumbled with a scowl. So Thalia (bless her face) drove to Starbucks and got me my coffee.

Soon, we were settled in our seats on the airplane. "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!" Juniper gushed. "One whole week without a worry about school…IN CUBA!" She started bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Juni, sit still!" I giggled, holding her shoulders down.

"I can't! I'm just so excited! I can't calm down, not until we get there!" She just kept bouncing. I'm not going to be able to stand her…

"Here Juniper!" Thalia said, holding out a small water bottle to her. "Drink this, it will help your ears from popping when we take off."

"Thanks Thals!" Juniper drank some of the water and continued to bounce. I turned to Thalia, pleading her to help me with Juniper's bounciness. She just held up a finger and mouthed _Just give it a minute_. I shrugged and settled into my seat, trying really hard not to punch Juniper in the face.

20 minutes later, Juniper was passed out in her seat, lightly snoring. Thalia leaned over and whispered, "You're welcome."

I gaped, trying hard not to laugh. "What did you do to her?"

"Um, I may have slipped some drowsy pills in her water. She should be awake right before we land." Thalia beamed with pride.

"She's gonna kill you when she wakes up." I stated.

"She wouldn't hurt me, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"She'll verbally abuse you."

"Eh, I'll withstand it." Thalia said seemingly calm, but we both knew Juniper has a scary way with words.

I brought out my iPhone and plugged in my ear buds. I turned up Secondhand Love by Cassadee Pope and leaned back into my seat. Yep, this was definitely going to be a good trip.

4 hours later we were starting to descend. Juniper finally woke up but she wasn't happy with Thalia.

"I can't believe you drugged me." She kept mumbling.

"Juni, for the last time! It was for your OWN GOOD!" Thalia defended again, flustered.

I interrupted their feud by screaming, "GUYS LOOK!" I crawled over Juniper and looked out the plane window, looking at the island come closer and closer. You know those really annoying people on the plane that people just want to throw a brick at? Yeah, we were probably those people…

The small island came closer and it looked more beautiful. Dirt roads winding through scattered palm trees, the water glistening in the sun as it slashed across rocks and sands.

"Finally here." Thalia whispered. I smiled and sat back in my chair. This is going to be awesome.

The plane descended and finally hit the ground of the runway, giving the plane a jolt. When it came to a complete stop, we jumped up and grabbed our bags. We walked outside and sun and heat hit me. We left to get our other luggage and waited outside the airport for the bus to drive us to our resort.

**...oo0oo…**

It was 5pm and we stood in front of our resort. Ok, I know I've said this a lot, but it was beautiful. A waterfall gently falling down the stone patterned wall, the dark wood floors complementing it perfectly. I could just stare at it all day.

"Uh oh, Annabeth's lost in her world of architecture again!" Juniper joked. I just smiled at her and said,

"I already like this place."

"Let's check in." Thalia said, already halfway to the check-in counter. We followed her and got our condo room number. 65A and 66A. We walked the pathway that led to multiple individual condos and finally found our rooms.

"Ok, there's only 2 beds in each room and 3 of us. Who gets their own room?"

I suddenly thought of something better. "Wait here." I said as I left to the other room. I grabbed the mattress and stealthily dragged it to the other room (without being seen), and dropped it on the ground. "There! Now we all stay in the same room."

Thalia laughed but said, "What about when someone comes around to clean the rooms?"

"Just permanently keep the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up!" Juniper said in the middle of giggles.

"Yay! So it's settled!" I left back to the other room, raided the mini fridge, and brought all the coke and water to the other room's mini fridge.

"Ok, what now?" Juniper said as she fell back on her bed.

Thalia and I looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"Food."

* * *

_**Hoped you liked this **_**_chapter, I hope to update ASAP :) THANKS!_**


	2. This Better Be Worth It

**Chapter 2**

**By: NeverWillGrowUp**

* * *

**This better be worth it**

* * *

We started getting dressed for dinner because we have to dress up a bit. I wore a cream blouse with a black pencil shirt, Thalia had a slimming black dress, and Juniper wore a light green strapless sundress. We got to the restaurant and had an amazing gourmet dinner.

"Oh my gosh! That food was incredible!" Juniper gushed, holding her stomach. "But I wish I didn't eat so much!"

"Ok, so it's 6pm." Thalia started. "The sun's about to set and it's still warm outside…wanna get changed and play volleyball down at the beach for a bit?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly. I absolutely love beach volleyball. We raced to the hotel room and got changed into short shorts and tank tops. I grabbed my flip-flops and ran to the beach, Thals and Juni trailing behind me. We grabbed a ball from the beach shack and ran to the court. Halfway there, I stopped dead in my tracks.

There were 7 other people on the court playing. But that's not what got me. Near the net was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He had to be at least 6'2" by the way he stood out of the crowd of other players. His light brown hair swept across his forehead, he had nicely tanned skin, and when he volleyed the ball I could see toned abs underneath. I suddenly took in a sharp breath.

He was the boy from my dream.

"Annabeth!" Thalia called, waving her hand over my face. "Are we going or not?" I just nodded, speechless. My eyes didn't leave him.

We made our way over to the players and Thalia, the only bold to speak in that moment said, "These teams are uneven. Do you guys want some extra players to make it fair?"

One girl from the side with less players said, "Sure! We need 2 over here and 1 of you guys over there!" I was about to volunteer to go on the other teams alone because it had that boy on that team, but Thalia beat me to it. I silently grumbled under my breath as I walked to the other side.

But time to get into the game…just so you know, I'm extremely competitive. I was told to serve so I did my infamous over-hand serve. It landed near a girl because she couldn't get to it in time. "Ace!" Juniper screamed and gave me a high five. I laughed and took the ball back. I did my serve again, but this time, the girl bumped it.

And so the game begins.

The game continued with even competition. We rotated often, but finally I was at the front middle position. My best position. The score was 5-5 and it was intense. "Sun's going down!" One of my teammates commented. "Next point wins!" I turned to face the net in front of me and almost squeaked. He was there on the other side, smiling down at me. I tried to hide my blush and maybe (maybe) say hi, but Juniper served over the net.

Thalia dove for it and bumped it up to the guy in front of me. I could tell from his stance that he was going to spike, so I jumped to block it. He seemed shock when I blocked and I almost smiled, but the play continued. As the ball was volleyed into our area, a man who looked mid-thirties bumped it to me. I jumped up and spiked it into the other end. It hit the ground and I did a little whoop.

Juniper ran up and hugged me, joined in by the rest of our team…even though I still didn't really know whom they were.

Thalia came up sulking but told us good job. "Can we get a drink from the lobby please?" She begged. I turned around to look for the guy, but he was already gone with half his team.

I sighed but agreed, and we walked to the main building and looked for a bar. "Ohh! Can we go to the piano bar?" Juniper asked. "It's a private little room with drinks and blue lights! Everything looks more awesome with blue lights!"

"Sure! It looks cool and exclusive." Thals said, walking in the direction of the small room. There were about 10 other people in the piano bar, so I found a vacant leather couch and jumped on it.

"Get me a Miami Vice please!" I called to Thals as she and Juni went to the bar to get drinks. I leaned my head back and sighed. Ok, evaluation. I have never been so weak before, especially because of a boy! I mean, I didn't even know his name and just the sight of him made me want to faint. I shouldn't have eaten so much then go full out on volleyball. That must've been it. I must be delirious from the food!

Ok, that's stupid, but I can't seem weak because of a boy! I hate showing weakness! Ugh! Damn teenage hormones.

I felt the couch sink beside me and I opened my eyes, expecting to see one of my best friends. Instead, I came face to face with a stranger.

He had to be, maybe, mid 20s…he was kind of tall I guess, he had messy dark brown hair, and he was defiantly drunk. "Now, why is a pretty girl like you sitting all alone?" Ok, that sounds pretty creepy and raperish…but it actually kind of sounded sincere.

"I'm not alone. I have friends over at the bar." I said, trying to sound confidant. "Thals?" I called, not moving from the dude. Maybe she couldn't hear me. "…Juni? Come please?"

Seconds later, a body dropped in between the weird guy and myself. "Hi! I'm Juniper! I hope I'm not ruining your plans by sitting here."

"No, no!" The guy claimed, chuckling. "I just wanna talk, nothing big!" Thals came over and sat between me and Juni, giving the dude a skeptical look. The guy just rolled his eyes. "I'm Ron, where you girls from?"

"California."

"Ohh Cali girls, eh?" Ron laughed and called to the group of guys, "Hey! We got a trio of Cali girls over here!"

They all turned and laughed. I've come to a conclusion that they're all drunk. Piss drunk.

"Heyy!" One guy slurred as he sat on a couch across the room. "Why don't ya come sit on my lap, huh?" Juniper giggled in a sarcastic tone…if that's possible. She called back, "I'm good over here, thanks though!"

The drunk guy (who looked shockingly just like Alexander Ludwig) cheered and sang "Rejected again! Re, je, ed…or however you spell rejected like! Whoo hoo!" I couldn't help but laugh. They're all so dumb. "You girls coming to the disco tonight?"

I was about to laugh, reject, then run away, but Thalia obviously had other plans. "What time is it at?"

"10 tonight! Come! I'll save you a dance!" He said winking at me. Wonderful…

"We'll see if we can come!" Juniper said. "We gotta go now though!" We got up with our drinks and left the room, their drunken goodbyes following us out.

Once we were safe back in our hotel room, I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, doubling over in hysterics. "Oh my!" I cried, trying to catch my breath. "That was so awesome! You guys totally got them! Now they'll be waiting for you there! Haha! And you won't be!" I fell onto the mattress on the ground in laughter. I dried the stray tears from my eyes, a few giggles escaping.

I then looked up at them, not hearing laughter coming from them. Juniper and Thalia were looking at me oddly. "What?" I questioned.

"Annie, we were being serious." Thals said.

"Yeah, I kind of want to go…" Juniper said with Thalia nodding in agreement.

"Oh," I said. "Really? It's just where teenagers get drunk and be stupid." I grabbed my laptop from the case and opened up some blueprints. "I didn't think you guys were into that."

"We're almost 19 Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed. "We're supposed to be stupid! We wouldn't get drunk or anything though!"

"Yeah!" Juniper agreed. "Please come with us! It'll be so much more fun than sitting here on your laptop!"

"Yeah Annie! Get out and live a little! Stop being so boring!"

I grumbled in frustration. "You guys go! Have fun! I'm kinda tired anyways."

"Fine, be boring." Thalia said as she and Juniper put on light make-up. "But you never know who you might meet there." She winked at me as she and Juniper left the room.

My head fell onto my laptop's keyboard and I screamed into it with annoyance. Of course Thalia knew. She can read me like a book! She must've been amused at the recent volleyball game.

I sighed as I got up and fixed my light make-up a bit so I didn't look like a complete disaster.

_I've got to stop falling for Thalia's mind games. _I thought as I slammed the room door behind me and made my way to the disco.

**This better be worth it.**


	3. Definitely A Seaweed Brain

**Chapter 3**

**By: NeverWillGrowUp**

* * *

**Definitely a Seaweed Brain**

* * *

I walked down the laminated path light towards the disco where I could already hear the music blaring. I made my way to the entrance where three of the drunk guys from earlier were sitting outside. I tried to avert my gaze from them but they recognized me.

"Hey, he's waiting for you in there." One of them said with a wink. _Great…_I thought sarcastically as I opened the door and made my way into the dark room.

"Hey! Look who decided to show up!" Thalia called to me as I made my way towards them.

"Yeah, shut up." I mumbled jokingly. I turned to bar and said, "One water please!"

"Oh come on girl!" Juni laughed. "Drink some beer! Loosen up a bit!" I just shrugged in reply, but my attention was snatched away. Damn it, it was like Thalia knew he was going to be here! The black haired boy was across the dance floor talking with two other guys, laughing. Damn it, these hormones are getting worse.

"Annabeth? Earth to Annie!" Thalia waved her hand in front of my face, a smirk spread across her own.

"Yeah?" I asked, jerking back from my stalking position.

"I've never seen you like this about any guy before! What's up?"

I sighed and sat on a bar seat. "I don't know! It's so weird! I've never even talked to him, let alone know his name, and I'm head over heels for him!" My water came and I downed half of it.

"Hey! You came!" The Alexander Ludwig look-alike came up from behind me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, dance with me!" I turned to look at my friends, but all they did was give me a thumbs up and mouth _Loosen up!_

With one hand holding a plastic cup of beer and the other holing my hand, he led me to the middle of the dance floor. "I can't dance!" I yelled at him over the music, hoping it would get him to give up on dancing with me. Sadly, his hand just gripped tighter as he started to dance.

I had no choice but to start to move to the beat as well. Usually, I would pay attention to my dancing so I didn't look like a complete mess. But, this time I paid most attention to myself pushing him away because he kept trying to grind my side. It was…pretty awkward…and gross.

After a full song, I thanked him then rushed back to my giggling friends. "Shut up." I mumbled. The just continued to laugh as the next song came on.

I looked around the disco and my eyes settled on the tall, black haired boy from the volleyball game. He looked up and we made eye contact.

I swear my heart stopped. Then (get this) he smiled at me! I didn't know what to do, so I blushed and quickly looked down. Ok, not the best idea, so I looked back up. I sighed, defeated when he wasn't looking anymore.

But, I did notice one of his friends looking at Juniper. He had shaggy brown hair and a tiny goatee; he was also maybe around my height. His two friends were talking to him and pushing him…towards us?

No, Juniper.

I nudged Thalia and nodded to the boy walking towards Juniper with shaking hands. Thals and I watched him in happiness and amusement as he tapped Juniper's shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Whatever it was, it caused her to blush and he led her out in the crowed dance floor where they started to dance.

Thalia and I started to talk about Juni and her "new man" and giggled at what this could mean for her! Thals leaned up against the bar counter while I sat down and ordered another drink.

"And you know what else-" I cut off my sentence because I noticed my friend was gone. I looked at the dance floor and saw her dancing with some blonde guy. I chuckled and turned back around to my water. I looked at my surroundings.

To my right, some Asian guy and a slutty girl sitting in his lap making out in the corner. Wonderful.

To my left, I saw the guy who sat with me at the bar from earlier, his buddies, and (get this) another couple making out. This is the beauty of bars. Please note the sarcasm.

I turned around in my chair to look out onto the dance floor where both my friends were when I heard a deep voice say, "So where're you from?"

Was that for me? Wait; when I turned around, I saw eyes on me. I whipped around curiously until I saw the face of the raven-haired boy from the volleyball game staring at me. He was leaning back in his bar chair to look at me past the guy in between us.

He was still smiling at me that I lost control of my voice as I just kind of stared at him in shock. He chuckled then asked again. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, right." I said stupidly, laughing at myself. "I'm from California. You?"

"Oh cool a Cali girl! I'm from New York." He said.

I started going on autopilot because I was still staring at him but my somehow formed words. "Oh, a city boy eh? That's cool."

He chuckled and held out his hand behind the guy between us. "I'm Percy."

"Annabeth." I said while shaking his hand, unable to stop smiling. God he was handsome.

"That's a cool name! So, Annabeth…would you uh, like to dance?" Percy asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

My face lite up more (if that was possible) and nodded happily. "Sure! But I gotta warn you, I can't dance."

He laughed and said, "That's good, so than I won't look so stupid!" I smiled and looked up to his sea green eyes. I never realized how bright his eyes were.

He took both my hands in his and he started to spin me around as we danced on the floor. We laughed as I continuously (and accidentally) stepped on other's feet. It should've been really embarrassing but I felt totally at ease and comfortable. It was strange yet awesome.

He twirled me around just as the song changed to It's My Life by Bon Jovi. "I love this song!" We shouted at the same time. I blushed and looked down, giggling to myself. We totally went weird as we started to do air guitar. I mean, why not?

He laughed and pulled me close. He wasn't like the other guys here. He wasn't trying get me to kiss him or anything; he was just here to have fun. Which was perfect.

He took my hands and brought me aside. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked in my ear. I bite my lip for some unknown girly reason and nodded.

"Water please."

Percy retracted and looked at me oddly. "Water? Why not beer?"

"I don't like beer. I prefer not to screw with my brain."

He just chuckled. "You know, you're too smart for your own good! You're a-a- a Wise Girl!"

I laughed. "A Wise Girl? So are you Beer Brain or some other type of species I should know of?"

"What?" Percy asked, bringing his ear closer.

I just giggled as I pushed his head away lightly. "Or maybe it's just full of Seaweed! I like that better! You're a Seaweed Brain! Can I have water now or do I have to get it myself?"

"Oh right!" He exclaimed. "Be right back."

I giggled as I sat down in one of the booth seats, and said, "Yep. **Definitely a Seaweed Brain**."


	4. I Need a Boy Manual

**Chapter 4**

**Spring Break**

**By: NeverWillGrowUp**

* * *

**Why the **_**hell**_** isn't there a manual to understand boys?**

* * *

As Percy left to get drinks, Thalia and Juniper dropped into the seats across from me. Thalia threw her head on the table and into her arms she quietly screamed, "Oh my god he's so hot!"

I giggled. "You mean the cute blonde you were dancing with?" She just nodded her head in her arms, giddily.

"His name's Luke and he's the sweetest thing you'll ever meet!"

"I doubt that!" Juniper exclaimed, looking as if she was on Cloud 9 as well. "Grover is an absolutely the nicest and respectful guy ever!"

"I don't' even know what to say about Percy." I laughed. Just as I knew they were going to retaliate somehow, the three boys came with drinks.

"Sorry girls, are we interrupting anything?" The blonde one by Thalia (must be Luke) asked.

"Not at all!" I quickly responded, pouring the water down my mouth.

"More water?" Thalia asked while drinking her lite beer. "Did you not understand me when I told you to loosen up?"

"Shut up. I need to use this brain unlike some." I said tapping on Thals head, causing her to attempt to bite me.

Luke chuckled and pulled Thalia up. "Come on, let's dance again! I love this song!" Thalia laughed and let him pull her into the dance floor.

I stifled a yawn and frowned. Why was I so tired? "Hey Juni, what time is it?"

She took out her phone and her eyes bugged out. "Oh my gosh! It's 2:13am!" I started to choke on my water and Percy started laughing at me. I glared at him and said, "We should go. Otherwise we'll be exhausted on our first day here!"

Juniper just nodded. "Yeah we should. I'll get Thalia." Grover followed Juniper to the dance floor to retrieve our friends.

"It's a shame you have to go so early." Percy said as he sat at the seat across from me.

"Why? How long are you going to be here for?"

"I'm a dancing machine! I could be here all night!" Percy laughed as he comfortably leaned back in his chair. I scoffed and added, "And drink so much you stumble around and humiliate yourself and have a terrible hangover tomorrow morning? 'Cause that sounds like so much fun!"

Hopefully he caught my sarcasm.

He must've because he just rolled his eyes and leaned back onto the table. He opened his mouth the say something when my friends interrupted.

"Annabeth, are we going?" I sighed at the terrible timing and nodded as I stood up with Percy following suit. I turned to him and just smiled. "So, um, bye!"

I waved and turned on my heel and left with Thalia and Juni trailing behind me. I didn't look back because I was afraid of what Percy and the other's reactions might be.

"Jeez Annie, anxious to leave much?" Juni asked as I dragged her and Thals to our room.

"Just wait until we get to our room. I think we have drunk stalkers." I said. Just to confirm my suspicion, the three of us looked behind us and saw the drunk Alexander Ludwig dude and his three other hammered friends following and yelling after us.

"We can't let them see where our room is! What if they stalk us tomorrow? Or the next day?" Juniper nervously said.

"Go through the back of the condos! See if we can loose them!" Thalia said quietly. We quickly ran through the back of the condos, hearing the loud sounds of their drunken voices fading away.

Once we got the back of our room, we slipped around to the front and rushed in as fast and stealthily as we could.

"That," Juniper started. "Could've been bad." Thalia finished. Relieved, we changed into our pajamas and crawled into our beds. Mine being on the floor. Naturally.

Honestly, my body was physically exhausted from the entire day of our arrival. But my mind wouldn't slow down. Everything that went through my head was all Percy related.

Percy's messy raven hair.

Percy's sea green eyes that sparkled with humor.

Percy's scent of the sea.

Percy's everything.

I realized I was smiling like an idiot. I tried to stop, but the huge smile somehow sneaked back up on my face. Ok, so Percy made me strangely beyond happy! Sue me.

To hide my obvious giddiness, I kept my head down, quickly turned off the lights, and flopped back down onto my mattress. "Goodnight." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Goodnight." I heard from Juni and Thals.

_Alright, time to sleep!_

_Percy looked so nervous when he was talking to me! It was so… No! Got to sleep! No more Percy thoughts!_

_Now…sleep! _

_I wonder if Percy's still at the disco. _

_I've got to stop! Sleep Annabeth! Clear your mind and sleep! _

_1…Percy_

_2… Seaweed_

_3…Percy_

_I obviously can't do this. I will die because I won't get enough sleep because I keep thinking of him. Is it possible to die because you can only think of one person and nothing else? I'm going to have to research that…_

_I really need help right now._

Just when I was about to lower my pride a smidge to ask the girls for help, Juniper's voice interrupted me.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?" Thalia and I replied together.

"Can we, you know… before we go to sleep, talk about tonight?"

Thalia laughed. "That's so weird because I was just about to ask the same thing."

"Me too. I-ah…I need help." I confessed.

They both laughed and Thals said, "Yeah, we kinda guessed that." Seconds later her laughter was muffled by an _umph_ because a pillow hit her face. You're welcome.

I don't remember how it started or with which story, but soon we were all sitting in a circle on my mattress. The lights were still off and we couldn't see each other, we could only hear the other's voices.

"So when Grover came up to me," Juniper gushed, "he whispered in my ear "I'm not used to clubs and bars, but I know that you're absolutely gorgeous" and then he stuttered as he asked me to dance! He got all nervous and when he stuttered he sounded almost like a goat! It's the cutest thing I've ever heard!" I could hear her sigh dreamily. "Then when we danced, he was so clumsy but it was so much fun as I led him around the dance floor and he blushed every time he stumbled. Then, he whispered to me that he hoped I would come tomorrow." She finished giddily.

"He definitely likes you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh definitely!" Thalia agreed. "But wait til you hear about Luke! He's such a gentleman! When Grover left with you Juni, seconds later Luke came up to me. He took my hand and whispered, 'I swear I'm not a creep, but I could tell you weren't very happy and I hate seeing girls sad. If I asked you to dance, would you be happy?'. I nodded and was skeptical at first, but then I realized how normal he was after a few songs. He's the sweetest thing! He called me beautiful and he liked my eyes." She giggled, which was out of character, and said, "But I could just drown in his! Then he, like Grover, told me that he wished I'd come tomorrow night!"

My heart quickly deflated. Percy never told me that. Juniper giggled and I could barely see her as she crawled over and gave Thalia and excited hug. "Oh and their best friends too! This could be so much fun!" Thalia laughed too.

"Alright, I'll just go sit in the corner and continue to be irrelevant." I joked. "Even though I'm the girl with the hardest trouble with this topic, you guys just continue to gossip about your successful love lives!"

"Don't think we forgot about you!" Juniper laughed as I felt myself being embraced by my best friends. When they let go, Thalia said, "Tell us everything!"

So I did. I told them everything from start finish. Recalling the events brought that stupid grin back onto my lips and it refused to leave.

"But he never called me beautiful or anything, and he never told me anything about tomorrow."

"Maybe it's because you ran out of there so quickly!"

I sighed and put my head into my hands. "I know! I freaked out! I've never been in this kind of situation before! How am I supposed to know what to do with this stuff?"

"Aww! Annabeth is becoming a women! She experiencing her first crush!" Thalia cooed. Juniper and Thalia chorused and aww and I glared at both of them. "I totally embarrassed myself! How am I supposed to ever see his face again?"

"Annabeth, you obviously care for him! And that's perfectly okay! I'm almost absolutely sure he likes you too! We just have to confirm that tomorrow night!"

"What? No! I can't do that!" I exclaimed. "Don't you understand the concept of embarrassment?"

"How about we get some sleep and see how you feel in the morning." Juniper said as she hoped up to her bed and Thalia doing the same into her own bed.

I rolled into my bed and cuddled one of the pillows. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight." The other two said in union.

It took me a while to fall asleep. I couldn't help but continue to overthink this Percy situation.

Why didn't he tell me he wanted to see me again?

Was I that terrible?

Does he think I'm an idiot?

Does he think I don't like him because I ran away so fast?

And **why the **_**hell**_** isn't there a manual to understand boys?** Like, is there a Boys for Dummies book? I fell asleep wondering why I think such strange thoughts.


	5. I Love Sudden Turns of Events

**Spring Break**

**Chapter 5**

**By: NeverWillGrowUp**

* * *

**I love sudden turn of events**

* * *

My friends obviously love interrupting perfectly good dreams in the strangest ways. This time, I woke up to a sponge rubbing something on my face.

"Wha-What are you doing?" I asked as I sat up. Juniper looked at me shocked with foundation in one hand and a make-up sponge in the other.

Then Thalia came into the room saying, "I found the mascara declumpifier thingy, but it's going to be hard to- oh hey Annie! You're up!"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I yelled. Morning Annabeth was out the window and Angry Annabeth replaced it.

Juniper and Thalia looked at each other nervously. Strangely, it was Juniper who spoke first. "Ok, don't hate us. But what if he's there at breakfast or something? Don't you at least want to look your best?" I kind of have to agree with them, but make-up usually isn't the way to go to look good.

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I still would've been pretty upset if they didn't do such a good job. They put very light, natural looking make-up on me with brown mascara and light, (very light) foundation to help my natural tan look brighter. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I disagree to make-up being the solution, but since it's already on, there's no point taking it off. Just don't do it ever again! And it better be water proof!"

They nodded their heads happily. We agreed that after breakfast we'd go down to the beach. So I wore a grey and green striped bikini underneath my light blue denim shorts and an old loose orange summer camp T-shirt. Thalia had a black and purple bikini with dark denim shirts and a purple off the shoulder tee. Juniper had a bright green bikini under her white sundress.

I threw my blonde hair into a ponytail and put my aviators on top of my head. I grabbed my book and we headed to the breakfast buffet.

It was about 9 am and the buffet was pretty full. We quickly claimed a table and went in our different directions to get food. I found myself constantly looking around the buffet and other tables hoping to see his face. Ok, so I was looking for him. Sue me.

I sighed in defeat as I sat down in the chair at our table. He wasn't here. I miserably ate my omelet as Thalia and Juniper joined the table.

"They're not here." I stated. But Juniper just shrugged.

"They're here in the resort somewhere. We just went to breakfast at the wrong time. But you're looking for him Annie. And since you're looking for him, he'll never show!"

"Yeah, so have fun on this vacation like we planned, and if we see any of them then that's a bonus!"

"Oh of course you guys are right." I smiled. "This is supposed to be a fun and relaxing trip! So let's go down to the beach and go sailing, or swimming or whatever we want to do!"

My friends just smiled knowingly and gave me a hug. We grabbed our things and headed down to the beach.

I put my towel on a beach chair and flicked off my flip-flops. "So what first girls?"

"I want to find some shells to bring home!" Juni offered. "We could do that for a bit."

"Sailing sounds kind of cool!" I declared. "They let you go by yourself which would be really fun!"

"Or even snorkeling for a little while sounds fun! I hear there's really good reefs around here."

We finally decided to look for shells, go snorkeling in the nearby reefs, then go sailing. We stripped into our bathing suits and ran to the water edge. I realize looking for shells doesn't sound that much fun, but when you're in the heated sun, walking in sand, and surrounded by Juniper and Thalia, it's actually really fun.

"Look at that woman's shell!" Thalia pointed to a woman with a large conch shell in her hand, also searching for little treasures. "Look, she's digging! Maybe if we dig too, we'll get shells that pretty too!"

So we did. I found some driftwood and dug into the sand. I found a really beautiful orange and pink conch shell the size of my fist and I was so proud! But, we didn't find much other than that. Just little critters. Thalia (I don't even know how the hell she managed, but she) found a spider in the sand and attacked me with it. Call me a wimp, but I have this terrible fear of spiders. It's like wherever I am they seem to find me.

So, when the spider landed on my head and decided to crawl under my hair, I did the only rational thing to do. I screamed and flailed in the sand. It somehow found a way out of my curly hair and crawled away.

"I'm gonna kill you Grace!" I screamed as I tackled her into the sand. All she did was laugh as I threw sand in her face. "Never. Do that. Again!" I yelled in between sand tosses. That's when I brought the Big Guns.

I started to tickle her.

She screamed in laughter and continuously breathed, "Stop it!" I started to laugh, and minutes later I rolled off her. Thalia sat up and wiped tears from her eyes. "Ok, that was deserved."

Juniper sat up, regaining composure. "Alright, let's go snorkeling!"

We borrowed the snorkeling gear from the beach shop and ran off into the water. It was incredibly beautiful with crystal clear blue waters and the most colourful corals and fish. We took so many pictures with our underwater camera but it couldn't capture the beauty.

I looked up from the water and noticed we drifted pretty far. We were now at least 40 ft from the shore and we were under a walk bridge across from two large hills.

"Girls?" I called to their swimming bodies. "Thalia? Juniper?" I groaned as I had to swim over to them and pat both their backs. When they were both looking at me, I said, "Let's head back now. We got really far when the current carried us."

Honestly, it is extremely hard to swim back against the current. We were exhausted by the time we reached the shoreline.

"I just want to sit in a sail boat right now." I claimed. "And just sit and enjoy the sun and salty air on a frickin' sail boat."

My friends just shrugged as we walked to the official dude near the boats lined up on the beach. I put my hair up in a bun and put on my large aviators as I walked.

"Hi!" I said once we got to the Cuban man. "Can we use a sail boat?"

He just stared at us. "2 in boat only." He said in a thick accent.

I turned to my friends. "I'll go on my own. I know how to sail a boat better then either of you." I said jokingly.

"Then we won't have to be bossed by her that we're steering it wrong." Thalia muttered and Juniper giggled. I chose to ignore.

"No alone." The Cuban said.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"No going by yourself."

"Then whom do I go with?"

Then a new voice joined this conversation. "Excuse me, could I use a boat?" No. I know that voice. Not him. Not now.

I didn't dare turn around, but the official guy just nodded and pointed to me. "You with her."

I averted my gaze as Percy helped the official man drag the two sailboats into the water. Thals and Juni giggled and winked at me as they quickly set off into the water. I just climbed into the boat and shrunk into the 'driver' seat.

His voice came from behind me in an amused tone. "Who says you're driving?"

I dared to look up at his face. If I didn't have my sunglasses on, I knew my eyes would give everything away. Somehow, I kept a straight face otherwise.

"Uh, yeah. Why, do you think you could do be a better driver?" All right, it sounded rude and conceded, but I panicked. Luckily he just chuckled.

"Yeah, I do. I have a way with water sports and vessels."

"Consider it a challenge." I said as I got up and headed to the front, letting him drive first. "And did you just use the word vessel?"

I swear he blushed.

Or maybe he was sunburnt.

Either way he pushed us off and sailed into the ocean. I was about to help with the strings when the wind was picking up. But, apparently he was on it. He quickly adjusted the sail and we went smoothly along.

I just shrugged and crawled to the bow and sat against the pole. Of course he would be in the same boat as me. Only this would happen to me after an embarrassing night.

My face was hit with a strong gust of salty wind. It just felt so refreshing. I knew I'd regret it later, but I let my hair down and blow in the wind. I found myself crawling to the very tip and standing up. Shocked I wasn't falling over, I did what felt right. I lifted my arms and closed my eyes, smelling the air. I curled my toes over the edge of the boat and felt totally free.

Then I realized he was probably watching me. I actually forgot about him. Weird.

I turned around and sat cross-legged facing him. I ignored the amused smirk on his face.

"So," I said casually. "I see that you're not entirely hung over from last night as I thought."

He just chuckled and shook his head. "What an amazing conversation starter. '_Hey, you're not very drunk. What's wrong?'_"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll just awkwardly sit here while you drunkenly steer us into a rock." Percy quickly steered the boat to the right as he barely missed a rock coming out from the water's surface.

I looked at him smugly as he blushed, for sure this time. "Then how about you drive while you talk to someone distracting!"

I was perplexed. "I'm distracting?"

"Yeah. But in a good way."

"Um, ok." I was still in shock as we switched positions. Can being distracting be a good thing? I just shook off the thought as I paid attention to the ropes and the rudder. The wind started to pick up and took us farther out to sea. I stared at the ropes and I didn't know which ones did what.

"You ok back there?" Percy asked amused.

"Shut up." I muttered. I turned the boat around toward the shore, randomly yanking at some ropes. "Shit." I grumbled as the boat tipped to the left. The last thing I remembered was suddenly getting plunged into warm water with the sound of Percy falling as well. This probably wouldn't have been too bad if the boom hadn't it me in the head as I fell.

Oh how **I love sudden turn of events**.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews and follows/favourites! They make me so happy and I'd love it if you guys could continue! :) **

**But I was wondering if you think I should make a few chapters from Percy's POV or not...if you could comment or PM me that would be so helpful! Thanks :D**


	6. This Has To Work

**Chapter 6**

**Spring Break**

**By: NeverWillGrowUp**

* * *

**It has to work**.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I felt myself fall into the salty seawater. I kicked, propelling myself up. My head broke the water and I gasped in air. The boat was on its side, sinking upside down. I heard a gargled scream and I turned in the direction of the sound. I saw the boom come down onto Annabeth - hard. She didn't come up and I almost screamed as I saw bubbles rise from where she went under. I dove under and rapidly searched for her. From the corner of my eye, I saw a bright orange lifejacket with Annabeth's motionless body in it. I dove after her, avoiding the mast, boom, and extra ropes. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled us up to the surface. I gasped for air as I positioned Annabeth to have her head stay out of the water. I looked around to find no boats around or anyone close enough to help.

"Well shit." I muttered.

I strapped Annabeth in a lifejacket and tied her to a rope from the boat. I crawled on top of the turtled boat and using the rudder that stuck out, I turned the sailboat back over.

I pulled Annabeth onto the boat and laid her down, freaking out. She was barely breathing.

"Shit shit shit shit shit,**"** I continuously muttered as I looked wildly around for help. Then something came into my mind that I learned from my lifeguard job years ago. "Please let this work." I begged as I plugged her nose and blew air into her mouth. I pressed her chest and repeated.

I fell back relieved when she started coughed and sputtering up water. She turned on her side coughing and gasping for air. I took in deep breaths as I recovered from my shock. I then started to fish the ropes and stray lifejackets, putting them back into the boat.

I heard her moan from behind me and I turned to see Annabeth holding her head in pain. "Don't move." I said as I rushed over with a lifejacket as a pillow. "You took a hard blow to the head."

She just dropped her head on the lifejacket and chuckled. "I guess they call it the "boom" for a reason." I can't tell you how much my heart swelled when she laughed. It told me that she was okay…and because her laugh was melodic.

So I kneeled over her and said, "I guess I won the challenge." I turned around to get to the driver's spot, but I could practically feel her glaring eyes on me. I smiled and set the ropes and mast to take us back to shore.

"So, what exactly happened?" I heard her ask. So I told her everything I knew and I saw a blush come to her cheeks. It was adorable.

"Don't worry," I tried to reassure her, "it wasn't that ba-"

"No it was. That was really dumb of me. So, I'm sorry and thank you."

"Thank me?" We now touched shore and I watched her curiously as she shifted uncomfortably.

"You saved my life. I can't repay you enough for something that big." We got off the sailboat and the official guy dragged it back on shore. We started to walk towards the pathway towards the resort.

"Well, how about when I'm drowning, you can save me and we'll call it even!"

She stopped at one of the pathways, which I'm guessing lead to her room. She let out a small laugh then looked up into my eyes, capturing me with her grey ones.

The next thing she did completely shocked me. She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed my cheek, whispering, "Thank you."

Without looking at me, she turned and walked away. When she disappeared around the corner, I broke out of my stupor and stupidly grazed my hand where her lips touched my cheek.

I smiled uncontrollably as I walked back to the beach to meet back up with Grover and Luke. "What are you smiling about?" Luke teased.

"Her." That's all I had to say for them to smile and clap me on the back, understanding. I have never felt like this before.

It was absolutely amazing.

..ooOoo..

We started a game of volleyball and more people joined the longer we played. As I served, I saw from the corner of my eye the other sailboat with Annabeth's two friends come in. They walked up to three chairs with their stuff on it, taking towels and clothing while looking wildly around; probably for Annabeth.

I rotated off the court for a round and I saw that her friends saw me and started making their way over to me.

"Hey! Percy, right?" One, I think Thalia, asked. I nodded. "Have you seen Annabeth? You know, the one that was sailing with you?"

"Yeah, I think she went back up to her room."

"Thanks! Maybe we'll see you guys at the disco again tonight." With that they walked off. I turned back to the game, but something strangely caught my eye. I mean, it wasn't sparkly or out of place or anything, but I noticed a blue book sitting on one of the chairs Annabeth's friends abandoned.

I jogged up to it and picked it up. _Deception Point_ was the book. Huh. I opened the first page and it said:

**Owner: **_**Annabeth Chase **_

**If lost or stolen: **_**Thalia or Juniper, if you took this I'll swear**_

_**you will die a very long, painful death!**_

I laughed and kept the book. I'll just have to give it to her myself. Or at least, that'll give me an excuse. I inwardly smiled and stuffed the book in my back pocket as I ran back to my volleyball with my friends.

..ooOoo..

"Can we go to the disco again tonight?" I asked (quite eagerly) to my friends over dinner.

"Dude, I was just about to ask the exact same question!" Grover said.

"It's because of Annabeth and Juniper isn't it?" Luke winked.

"Don't tell me you don't want to see Thalia tonight." I joked, causing him to blush. "Besides, I need to, um, return something." When they eyed me suspiciously I knew I had to elaborate. "She forgot her book. I plan on giving it back! No big deal."

I pulled the book out from my back pocket and showed them the first page with the writing. Luke chuckled. "Well, now that you know that if it doesn't go right, you know her last name so you still stalk her on Facebook."

I punched his arm as I blushed madly. "Who says it won't work out?"

"Perc," Grover started, "It's Spring Break! These kinds of things probably never work out." He seemed pretty upset about it too. I shook off the question, not wanting to believe it.

**It has to work**. It just has to.


End file.
